User blog:Mochizou/One Year tbh
So one year ago today, a 19 year old dork went online, created an account and joined a little wiki on the internet. When he did it, he never expected to become friends with such amazing people and build such strong bonds with everyone. In a year, he has found a place where he can express himself, be himself and feel at home and that 19 year old dork, well, he's 20 now and most importantly, he's me xD I really cannot thank you all enough for everything you have all done for me, you've made me feel so welcome since the very start. I'm so lucky and honoured to have become a part of such a wonderful place. I have made so many fantastic friends and some amazing memories since joining the wiki. You guys saved my life, literally. Without you all and without this place, I don't know where I'd be. I've been able to learn a lot about myself and what's good for me, thanks to you ♥ I just wanted to give a speacial shoutout to the few that have had the biggest impact on my time here but ALL of you mean so much to me <3 Ash - You are the best. I don't think words could ever describe how much you mean to me and how much I love you. From the very start, you have been there for me and you've been such a fantastic, amazing, wonderful, perfect friend. You don't have it easy but that's never stopped you from making sure I'm ok and forever making me smile. Thank you for being my best friend, my everything ♥ RatcheTori =P - I can't thank you enough for how brilliant you are and how much you've helped me. You are the first person I've ever met that really gets how my mind works. You know how fucked up things get and that means so much. You're such a great friend and an even better person and don't let anyone tell you otherwise ♥ Lizzy - I can't tell you how much of an honour it is to be your Onii-chan =P Ok in all seriousness, Lizzy, there is no one who has made me laugh more than you. You're just awesome, you have such a big heart and you're just so fave ♥ Yazzy - You are one of the kindest and most sweetest person I have ever met. You have a huge heart and you've been nothing but a great friend. Thank you for everything Yazzy ♥ Kaylin - We've been through the wars haven't we? But regardless, you've always been there for me. You've never not cared about my wellbeing and that really means a lot to me. You're so kind and amazing and you always know how to turn a bad day into a good day ♥ Cam - Cambi-senpai. Thank you for being you. You've helped me break out of my comfort zone and have fun whilst at the same time being amazing. I've had and still have so mant great conversations with you and you're just so easy to speak to and be around. Thank you for everything ♥ Dani - You are the big sister I never had. You've been nothing but supportive, encouraging, kind, sweet and the list goes on. You're always giving fantastic advice and it always means so much to me, thank you ♥ And to Annie, Gegi, Sarah, Catie, Rob, Lauren, Jo, Karen, Tori, Hunter, Xav, Dami, Nick, Red, Matt, Elle, CC, Alex, Camille, Jolie and everyone else, thank you all so much for being such amazing people. I love you all ♥ Thank you all for a fantastic year and here's to the rest Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts